No One Knew Her Name
by Imokru
Summary: This is my take on a Bible story. Contructive criticism appreciated. Please read and Review


Authors Note: This is a Biblical story that I have expounded on. In no way am I trying to add or take away anything from the Biblical account, which is perfect as it is. I am just writing a different version of what may or may not have happened. Everyone understand? Good.

This is taken from Luke 7: 36-50.

No One Knew Her Name

*************************************************************************************

Prologue

*************************************************************************************

She stood on a street corner, unnoticed by most. There was someone who did see her though. In fact, he stared at her with cold intensity. She shuddered and looked at the ground, hoping he would keep going. She didn't want to be here. If only there was some other way...

She glanced up, sensing someone near her. It was him. She stood there, numb, everything inside her screaming at her to walk away. The decision was made for her in the next moment when the stranger grabbed her arm and led her to a nearby building. An eternity later, the sound of a slamming door let her know she was now alone, completely cut off from society and a God she had once served whole-heartedly. She glanced at the coins, still lying at the foot of the bed where he had tossed them, and despair threatened to suck her into its bottomless pit.

*************************************************************************************

Later

*************************************************************************************

How she had managed to get through the first few days was a mystery to her. She couldn't remember much of it. She didn't feel despair now, just an emptiness inside that wouldn't go away. She had money now, she could eat. She wanted to save up enough to buy a house, somewhere far away from the townspeople's disapproving glances. Another few nights and she should have enough.

Across the street she saw another customer looking at her. She could sense his indecision. Not wanting to loose him, she stared boldly at him and began to let down her hair. Each braid she undid was like a knife in her heart. You didn't undo your hair in public, it wasn't proper. In fact, it might have been considered sacrilegious. It was a symbol of how low she had sunk that she did it. It worked.

Afterwards she didn't count the money as she usually did. She picked up the knife she had purchased some days ago. It hovered above her wrist. She wanted to end it all. Life seemed so meaningless. "Coward," she whispered into the silence. "Why not just get it over with?" 

She knew why she didn't. She was afraid of what came after. She had heard the Pharisees speak, and she knew that she was unworthy of life.

The next day, when she went to draw water at the well, she overheard a group of women speaking. Bored, wanting something to distract her from herself, she listened. They were talking about a prophet. She sighed. Holy people wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't blame them, they were too important. Still, she listened.

What she heard amazed her. A prophet who had lunch with tax collectors? Who had the power to heal lepers? Who told people their sins were forgiven? A man claiming to be from God who cared about people like her? Surely it couldn't be.

She kept listening in spite of herself, not wanting to feel the ray of hope that had come to her. She was sure to be disappointed. They said he was coming here, to her town! For a moment she soared high on hope. Then the next moment crashed back lower than she had been when she heard he was eating with a Pharisee. She couldn't possible talk to him in front of a Pharisee. Still though, maybe she would go and try to catch a glance of him. It couldn't hurt.

*************************************************************************************

At Simon's House

*************************************************************************************

Jesus walked into Simon's house, noting that there was no water to wash his feet with. He had looked forward to washing the grime and road dust from his feet. These were not pleasant roads to walk in sandals. He also noticed that Simon didn't greet him as he came through the door. He lay on the couch prepared for him and waited for the feast to begin. It was comfortable to eat lying down like this, although he wasn't used to it. Before the feast could begin however, a woman ran through the door and, weeping, washed his feet with her tears. He watched he look around for something to dry them with. There was nothing to be found. 

Looking into his eyes, she slowly took down her hair, now sobbing uncontrollably. She dried them, then anointed them with the most expensive perfume she had been able to buy. No house for her now. She looked back up at his face. What she saw there prompted her to start kissing his feet.

Simon had, of course, noticed the scene this woman was causing and he was upset. This was his feast! How dare the sinner show her face here? "Hey, Jesus," He asked, "Don't you know who is touching you? That woman is lower than low, the scum of the earth! How can you be a prophet, an important person with God and allow a sinner such as her to touch you?"

Looking at the woman, who was ready to flee, Jesus answered, "Simon, I have something to tell you."

"Okay Jesus, give it your best shot. I'm listening." He folded his arms across his chest. There had better be a good explanation.

Jesus spoke, using a parable as he often did when speaking to the hardhearted. "Two men owed another man money. One owed him five hundred thousand dollars, the other five hundred. Nether had the money to pay him back, so he cancelled both of their debts. Now, which of them will love him more, who will be more grateful?"

Sensing that he had walked into a trap Simon answered, "I suppose the one with the bigger debt." He hoped he was wrong. He knew where Jesus was trying to go with this.

"You are right," Jesus said to Simon. Seeing that Simon still looked stubborn, Jesus Decided to try the direct approach. 

"Do you see this woman? I came into your house, and you did not offer me water to wash me feet. But she washed them with her tears and wiped them with her hair. You did not even greet me, but this woman has not stopped kissing my feet since she got here. Therefore I tell you, her many sins have been forgiven -- For she loved much. But he who has been forgiven little, loves little. Woman, your sins are forgiven, go in peace."

And she left, never again to have to take down her hair. She wasn't afraid to die anymore, she knew she would go to a better place, filled with love and acceptance. She never forgot the day she met Jesus, someone who saw her when he looked at her, instead of just seeing her sin.


End file.
